Harry Potter and the Possessive Husband
by Tory Amane
Summary: Harry Potter is Voldemort's son? And he is married off to Snape? A darker and more possessive Snape. slashshonenaiyaoi SnapeHarry
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers: Harry Potter does not belong to me.

Warning: Shonen-ai/Yaoi/Slash. You've been warned.

"Rise!" A voice ordered authoritatively in the grand hall. "I call you here today because I have news to share with you." Voldemort gazed at his inner circle which consisted of only 12 people - all from upstanding families. His gaze lingered a second longer on one; Severus Snape was a spy without true loyalties to any sides. He was one that he, Lord Voldemort, couldn't control. Many believed him to be a Death Eater, a spy for the Light or Dark, but those were all false. In truth, Severus Snape was probably one of the most powerful being in the world. Perhaps even more powerful than himself, but he was never sure. Tonight, if his plan succeeded, he would secure this ever elusive Severus Snape's loyalty, maybe not to him but definitely not against him.

"My Lord, may we know what news you have?" Lucius Malfoy asked cautiously.

"I have decided to tell you, my loyal comrades, os a secret I have kept for nearly sixteen years." When there were only him and the inner circle, he did not keep up the appearance of a cruel Dark Lord. "Sixteen years ago, my dear departed wife had died giving me a son."

Shocked gasps could be heard. Those present did not know how to react. They decided to wait for what their Lord would say next.

"However, because of the war going on, I deciced it was unsafe for my son to remain with me. Thus, I switched him with another baby that was born dead around the same time without anyone's knowledge. My son will turn sixteen in another fortnight."

"Is the young Lord going to be your heir, Master?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked excitedly.

"It is regrettable that as strong as my son is magically, he does not care about our goal," Voldemort said but this tone did not show any of his disappointment. He had known it since seven years ago. Thus, he had plenty of time to get used to the idea. Besides, his plan would be better.

Another round of gasps rung through the dungeon - to think that their Lord's son was not interested; it was incomprehensible.

"Thus, I have come up with a solution. I will choose a husband for my son. My son-in-law will be my heir," he dropped the true news and delighted at the expressions his inner circle showed. When his eyes rested on the impassive face of Severus Snape, he resisted the urge to frown. Truly, he did not understand him. "I will not be telling you who my son is, nor the identity of the heir I have chosen until everything is settled.You are dismissed. Severus, stay for a while."

One by one the inner circle disappeared, leaving only Severus Snape and Lord Voldemort.

"What can I do for you, My Lord?" Severus asked.

"You can drop the act, Severus. We both know that you are not a Death Eater nor do you consider me as you Master."

Severus immediately lost all the acts of submission. He was intrigued. In all these years, Voldemort never pointed out this fact although they both knew the other knew. They just continued the charade.

Like always, Voldemort had to admire Severus Snape. Nothing seemed to be able to ruffle his feathers. "Perhaps we should retire to my study. "He led the other to the room where two cups of tea were already waiting for them on the desk. As they were seated, he said, "I have a proposal for you."

Severus raised his eyebrows. He had a suspicion he knew what the proposal was.

"I offer you my son's hand in marriage," Voldemort went straight to the point.

Having his suspicion confirmed, Severus immediately rejected. "I already have someone in mind." His tone was cold. He did not care if he had offended the Dark Lord. He only wanted that person.

"Aa…" Now was the true negotiation. "May I know the identity of that person?"

Severus remained silent.

"One Mr. Harry Potter if I'm not mistaken?" Voldemort continued, ignoring his lack of response. When he saw the slight twitch, he knew he had guessed right. "I do offer his hand of marriage to you, Severus." He watched in satisfaction as the interested gleam in the Potions Master's eyes brightened.

Severus was truly intrigued and curious now. If what the Dark Lord was implying now was true, then he….

"You see, James and Lily Potter had given birth to a still-born baby two days after my son was born. I decided that they were the perfect couple. With Pettigrew's unknowing help, I switched the babies. Harry Potter is actually my son."

A smirk slowly appeared on Severus' face. He knew the Dark Lord was not lying. Detecting lies was one of his abiolity. He was tempted to agree straight away; but he was not a Slytherine for nothing. "What will it entail?"

Voldemort smiled a genuine smile. "As my son-in-law, you will be my heir. You will be the next Dark Lord and continue what I have started. Aside from that, you will bring happiness to my son." His smile turned frosty. "Make no mistake; I love my son. Before, I had hoped that he would be my heir but he refused."

"So he knew?" That came as a surprise.

"He knew since our first encounter in his first year. I told him the truth. I offered him to become my heir but he refused, saying that he had no interest."

"Then why the encounters?"

"Those are staged. His exact words, I believe, were 'giving the world what they want'. He will play the role of their saviour until he was ready to disappear. However, I cannot allow him to simply vanish." He stared at Severus. "That's where you come in."

"Why me?" Severus asked.

"Although you did not show it, I know you're powerful. Maybe even more so than Dumbledore or me. And I have suspected your obsession with my son. Those are reasons enough."

Severus contemplated the option. Finally he came to a decision. "How do you plan to go about this?"

Voldemort relaxed a little. A smile lingered. He took out a small vial of red liquid from his robe. "Through the old tradition – Domma Bond."

Severus's eyes raised at this. Domma Bond was the oldest and purest marriage bond ever. In the ancient time, it was used to bind two people together but the Ministry had banned it a couple of decades back. It was considered the darkest of Dark Arts since it bound two souls together and it was unbreakable, not even by death. The submissive partner did not have to be present let alone agree for the bond to be done. All that were needed were the consent of the blood father and the groom, and a vial of the submissive's blood. The dominant partner would have all powers over the submissive after the bond. This had to be done before the submissive's sixteenth birthday.

"If you agree, we will do it now," Voldemort prompted.

"Of course." How could he not agree? If he had to kill everyone, he would. This way, the boy would be completely his. He licked his lips eagerly at the thought. "What did he actually look like? He looks so much like Potter. And his true name?"

"I did not put any glamour on him. Without the glasses he liked to wear so much and if he grows his hair a bit longer, you will find that he looks nothing like the Potters. He has my eyes before mine turn red and his messy hair was actually inherited from his mother. If he wears it long, it will be more manageable. And his name is Harold Citrus Slytherin Voldemort."

Severus nodde. He would make sure his Harry had his eyes corrected and grew his hair longer. "Let's perform the ritual."

Both of them apparated to a deep magical forest. With the blood, they drew the runes required and started the ritual. It was a long and strenuous. It used up a lot of their magic.

As Severus uttered the agreement, "I accept", a blinding light enclosed him. He felt his soul tied to another and he knew that was his Harry. A satisfied smirk appeared on his face. As the light faded, he stood with his eyes closed, savouring the feelings.

"It is done. You are now my son's husband. And also my heir."

Far away from the forest, a boy was encased in a cocoon of light. Since he was asleep in the locked room, nobody saw it. The boy stirred but only to change position and continued to sleep. A mark shaped like four black petals of a flower appeared in the centre of his forehead slightly above his eyes. Then it seemed to sink into his skin and disappeared.

Back in the study, Voldemort and Severus were sitting in the more comfortable sofas.

"What do you plan to do now?" Voldemort asked.

"Wait till school starts, which is only a month away. Then I'm sure Dumbledore will 'persuade' me to continue Occlumency with Harry. I will seduce him and consummate our marriage."

"Doing this right under Dumbledore's nose is risky," Voldemort warned his new heir.

"But danger is so intoxicating, isn't it? Besides, it isn't necessary for me to remain in his good graces. No one stand in between my Harry and me." A dangerous glint appeared in his dark eyes that could scare even the bravest warrior shitless.

A shiver that had nothing to do with the cold ran across the Dark Lord's skin. He wondered if his new heir was sane. "There is an information that I need to inform you about the bond."

This immediately caught Severus' attention. "What?"

"I have modified the runes a bit. Although Harry said that he does not care about the others, I was still worried. Thus the modification. After you have consummated the bond, you will also be able to control his magic. In other words, you will become the gatekeeper of his magic."

"Why do think tha's necessary?" Severus asked.

"I just want to prevent him from overtaxing his magic reserve to do something stupid like saving others. His hero complex, I'm afraid, is a part of him. It is better to prevent that from ever happening. However, the modification has a couple of side effects."

"What are they?"

"The first is thelink between you will strengthen. As the dominant partner, you will be able to connect to his mind. You will be able sense his feeling as well. The second is the lust between you will be intensified tenfold. And the third is the emotional effect. Both of you will care for each other no matter if you hated the other. You will not be able to hurt each other."

Severus relaxed. That was acceptable. In fact, the effects were welcomed. Just thinking about the possible explosive sex with his Harry was enough to get him hard. Luckily the robe covered his erection. Perhaps he should start sending dreams to his husband. They would certainly let Harry get used to the idea faster.

To be continued...

A/N: Please tell me what you think about it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: Refer to the first page.

A/N: Thank you all for your reviews. I had never expected to receive so many. Hope it will be the same for this chapter. As for the plot (how Harry get the scar and so on, wait and read for yourself). On with the story.

CHAOS.

That was the only word to describe the scene. It was one that many would only expect to see in the news. One that everyone prayed never to experience.

It was a meadow. Three small typhoons were circling around the area, uprooting the plants and trees. They left behind trails of destruction. Strangely, the three typhoons were always circling in the same area, the meadow. It was as if they could only exist there.

Not far away, was a very beautiful blue lake. It was so calm that the water did not seem to flow. Occasionally, the mouths of the fishes living in the lake would make an appearance. It was only then that ripples appeared.

Besides the deceptively calm lake was a huge boulder. Half of it was buried in the ground. The surface of the boulder was surprisingly smooth. It would look inviting to any passer-by.

Despite the bizarre contrast of the area, a teenage boy sat on the boulder, his back to the chaotic scene. There was not an ounce of fear in his stance at all. In fact, he seemed to be deep in his own world. He blended in so well with the weird world that he looked like a part of it.

The heat from the blazing sun should be unbearable to any living things. Yet the licks of the heat were comfortable to the boy. They felt like the caresses of a mother's gentle hand on his skin – caresses that he did not remember experiencing.

Harry closed his eyes, silently enjoying the warmth of the sun on his face. There was a very small smile on his lips. Instead of the mask he had chosen to wear while facing the world, his true feelings were exposed for this strange world to see.

Just at that second, something in this world shifted. The typhoons slowed and died out. The black clouds hid the sun, pushing the world into the dark. The fishes in the water seemed to have disappeared; none swam to the surface.

Any ordinary humans would have been frightened or, at the very least, confused by the sudden change. A sane witch or wizard would have brought out their wand and stood on guard. Harry was neither of those. He was dubbed 'the boy-who-lived' by the wizarding world for supposedly surviving the killing curse. If someone asked him, the real him and not the one he portrayed to the world, he would most probably tell that person that no, he was not a sane person. How could he be sane when he was a walking contradiction of himself? He had the cunning mind of the Slytherin but the heroic instinct of a Gryffindor. It would be fine if he could incorporate both together but no, he never seemed to succeed. His mind had always been calculative and selfish. This did not go well with his need to save all those in trouble. The only thing they had in common is the question of his survival…..or was it the lack of it? His mind would never let him choose death consciously or otherwise and his survival instinct was strong, too strong.

At this moment though, both seemed to have taken a vacation. Normally, he would have been on alert at the sudden change of the contrasting world of his mind. Yet he couldn't seem to care enough. His stance never changed.

_Harry! Harry!_

The gentle wind carried with them the faint sound of a voice calling him. They felt like soft lips upon his face.

"Who are you?" Harry asked softly, his eyes still close. He received no answer just like the few times before.

The wind was moving southward. It was fast becoming solid, materializing as a pair of hands. They left behind a path of delightful fire on Harry's skin. He felt very exposed despite the clothes.

The vulnerabilities finally brought his defensive walls back to life. He struggled to get away from the hands. His eyes opened…..

…..to the sight of the dull ceiling above him.

Blinking wearily, Harry sat up on the small bed. He was still in the second bedroom in the Dursleys' house. A sigh of frustration escaped his lips. Cradling his head, Harry tried to slow down his racing heartbeat. As they slowed to the normal rate, his body calmed down as well. A scowl appeared on his face.

His arousal did not sit well with him. He understood that wet dreams were normal to boys his age but he knew that he wasn't dreaming. He was spending some relaxing time in his mind and someone intruded on his time alone. The only person with a link to his mind was his biological father but he seriously doubted it's him. The presence felt very sexual, not fatherly or whatever that could be used to describe the Dark Lord's feelings towards him.

This was not the first time. It had occurred several times in fact. Each time, the presence felt more….solid…..real. Harry frowned in confusion. It was very disturbing – the thought that the natural defences of his mind was being breached by an anonymous person. Ligilimens – he could deal with. His Occlumency skills might not be the best but neither were they as disastrous as he portrayed them to be. However, this was not something he recognized; an unknown threat left him helpless. It was not a feeling he welcomed.

Feeling very insecure all of a sudden, Harry got up from the bed and walked over to the window. He remembered them being barred in his second year. The state they ended up in quickly convinced his uncle against the same action. That did not mean the end of the verbal cruelty though, or the near physical abuse.

Looking out, his eyes immediately searched for the hidden order member. The sun might not have appeared fully but that was not the reason he couldn't find what he was looking for. Instead of increasing his anxiety, he was relieved. He knew that whoever was sent to 'look after' him would be well-hidden. If he could actually see someone in hiding, then he had a cause to be alarmed. Just imagining the fit his aunt and uncle would throw was enough to drive him to homicide.

"Boy!"

Harry could have sworn that the room quivered at the bellow from his uncle.

"Get down this instant or you won't be getting any meal!"

The threat he had received almost every morning he lived in this house brought a smile onto his face. It was not that he loved to hear all these threats or actually had them carried out, but the familiarity that he needed to calm his nerves. Routine meant that he was safe…..for now.

Unwilling to make his hot-tempered uncle wait a second longer due to what would be coming his way, Harry scrambled out of the room. If he had taken a second to glance at the mirror, he would have seen the disappearing mark on his forehead and he would have figured out what was happening to him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Master!"

The lids snapped open to reveal a pair of intense eyes. Without moving an inch from the position he was in on the comfortable chair behind the antique table, he silently spelled the door open.

A smartly dressed house-elf was waiting patiently just outside. As soon as the door opened, Nenet bowed respectfully before taking a step into the room. A tray of steaming food and drink floated behind her.

"Leave it," Severus ordered curtly.

Without further ado, Nenet left the room as soon as the tray was safely on the table. Having served her current Master for nearly ten years, she knew well enough that he was not a merciful man. He certainly did not tolerate tardiness, especially among his house-elves.

Just as the door closed behind the well-mannered house-elf, Severus closed his eyes once again. He went through the events that had happened inside the dream-like reality of his young husband's mind.

The natural barrier of Harry's mind was strong. Legilimency would have been the ideal spell to have a glimpse of his mind – provided that he did not have even a scrap of Occlumency skills. That was out of the question though. Fist, Legilimency needed eye contact which he was not able to make at this time. Second, he wished to familiarize his young husband to his presence, not to cause a bigger rift.

Using the mind bond between them, he went into Harry's mind. It was a trying process. The distance between them was only a small part of the reason. It was mostly due to the chaotic state his husband's mind was in. Add in the natural barrier, it took him three trials before he succeeded in connecting their minds together. Today was the seventh successful attempt.

The progress between them was severely disappointing. He hadn't even been able to materialize before today. He managed to spend a total of five minutes in Harry's mind before he was kicked back brutally into his own mind. It was frustrating.

The memory of the smoothness of Harry's skin burned in his mind. The warmth of his husband's body lingered on his hand even though he had not touched him physically. Without warning, he felt the temperature of his body rise at an alarming rate. His breath became short and fast. He swore he could hear his own quick heartbeat.

Severus groaned. His mind was so foggy that if asked, he wouldn't be able to tell clearly whether he was in pain or….. Another intent wave hit him hard. From previous experience, he knew he was fighting a losing battle.

Loosening his pants, his right hand took hold of the hard shaft. As his finger wrapped around the enflamed hardness, a deep groan escaped his tightly-closed lips. All inhibitions were thrown out of the window.

"Harry…Harry…" Gasps and groans filled the gloomy study.

Under the table, hidden from view, Severus hand was moving at a fast pace. His hips were thrusting according to the speed he set. The thought of his naked virgin husband was enough to send him over the edge. For the seventh time since he could connect to his new spouse's mind, he shot his load in his pants, all the while screaming, "Harry….!"

It wasn't long before he was hard again. However, like previous, he decided to ignore the condition and bear with it. After all, he would not gain true satisfaction through masturbating. As long as he had found release once, it would not be unbearable.

Spelling himself clean, he started with the inviting food before him. He cleared the plate meticulously. From his table manner, anyone would come to the conclusion that he must have come from a very prominent family. Even the way he held the cup of tea was graceful.

Bringing the steaming cup with him, Severus sat down on the expensive sofa in front of the fireplace. Staring into the blazing fire, he went through his original plan.

According to the timeline of his original plan, Harry should have gotten more comfy with his presence. The flower of trust should have begun to blossom but it was not to be. It was high time he admitted that this plan should be chucked down the drain.

Raising the cup of hot tea, Severus took a sip. His eyes had never left the mesmerizing flames. He settled the cop onto its plate with a 'clink!'

A smile that did not reach his eyes decorated his solemn face. "Perhaps I should just ignore the timeline and maintained the plan." The smile widened. "I accept your challenge, my beloved Harry." The reflection of the blazing fire was mirrored very clearly in his dark eyes. "Before long, you will be mine."

Severus deposited the drink on the small elegant coffee table beside the sofa. Leaning back, he closed his eyes, intending to catch a shuteye before his first meeting as the Dark Heir.

To be continued...

A/N: Review, please!


End file.
